Where Are The Gummies?
by DaddyNima-10
Summary: Hiro se ve en un aprieto que le saca canas verdes, no dominar del todo el español para poder pedirle unos ositos de goma al chico que atiende la barra de dulces de aquel restaurante


Henos aquí, en un restaurante familiar de temática Latinoamérica con la familia de Honey Lemon, la mencionada y su hermano Tadashi. Más que una temática, el restaurante era puramente latinoamericano, su camareros, cocineros, el aroma tan exquisito que llenaba todo el lugar, e incluso la clientela. Se sentía como un pez fuera del agua, en un ambiente tan abrumador que lo envolvía y abrazaba con calidez y música, mientras solo buscaba repeler este ambiente tras su vaso de agua, casi parecía querer ahogarse al beber a toda velocidad el contenido de su vaso y el de su hermano, que muy gustoso hablaba con la tía de Honey que soltaba descaradas bromas de la infancia de Honey, haciéndola sonrojar de tal manera que por poco opaca el rubio color de su cabello con el potente rojo en su cara. Al menos él no era el único que se quería atragantar en agua.

No entendía como es que Tadashi siempre lo arrastraba a esta clase de situaciones, siempre las mismas situaciones con sus mismas circunstancias e incluso casi todas relacionadas a Honey Lemon ¿Por qué su hermano no resolvía sus problemáticas amorosas solo en vez de llevarlo de chaperon? Es como si a Tadashi le encantará que él muriera de aburrimiento en su silla mientras se la pasaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Es más ¿Que ocurría y como empezó?: Comenzó con la presentación de Tadashi a la familia en la que el suegro de su hermano casi le parte la mano a los Hamada, tremenda fuerza tiene aquel hombre al cual apenas le entendió el saludo porque sólo habla portugués y español, Hiro a duras penas conocía el básico del español y no tenía conocimiento alguno sobre el portugués así que, naturalmente, fue una desastrosa presentación de su parte. No hablemos de su hermano, que casi se desmorona con el fuerte apretón de manos de su suegro tan corpulento que solo le sonreía de manera zorruna burlándose de la retorcida llena de agonía de Tadashi ante el apretón, casi llora cuando el hombre le saludo en portugués y como deseo haber hecho más cursos de español cuando esté uso el segundo idioma que conocía como último refuerzo; luego saludo a la suegra de Tadashi que dominaba perfectamente el inglés, cosa que en vez de mejorar la situación la empeoró porque Tadashi se convirtió en una bolita roja de nervios cuando la mujer lo abrazo con fervor para luego aplastarle las mejillas con sus manos y repartir besos por toda su cara dejando un rastro de labial rojo esparcido desde las mejillas hasta el mentón, el único lugar que el labial no hacía presencia era por los alrededores de sus labios, la mujer se parecía mucho a Honey, la única diferencia era su cabello corto de un color cobrizo, incluso no pudo evitar recordar el entusiasmo con el que Honey lo recibió hace un tiempo, parecía una cuestión familiar, porque la hermana de la mujer, o mejor dicho, la tía de Honey también recibió a Tadashi de la misma manera entusiasta, el pobre Tadashi solo podía tartamudear ¡Pero Dios! La cosa se puso fea cuando los dos pares de ojos de aquellas mujeres se posaron sobre él, muertas de ternura corrieron a darle besos y abrazos que casi terminando por axficciarlo, y no podía poner queja porque se trataba de la familia de Honey conociendo a su yerno y el hermanito, apodado "cosita presiosa y adorable está" por las mujeres, que devoraron a besos sus mejillas como pirañas hambrientas de carne fresca; luego de saludar a los abuelo, los tíos, los primos, los otros yernos de la familia y de más de personas que Hiro no pudo recordar, una camarera se acercó para ofrecerles una mesa ¡Hablando español! Porqué a Hiro le tomo aproximadamente veinte minutos fijarse y enterarse que se encontraba en un restaurante de raíces latinoamericanas, ya que solo Honey, su madre, su tía y su abuelo hablan inglés fluido, la familia por lo general se reúnen en esta clase de restaurante donde para ellos el ambiente es más abrasador y ameno, que a Hiro le parecía más bien una nueva galaxia desconocida; finalmente al estar sentados, la misma camarera se acercó a recibir sus órdenes a eso de los cinco minutos después, a la pobre se le bajaron los colores con una mueca de horror infinito cuando Hiro y Tadashi le hablaron en inglés, la pecosa miró a todos lados casi buscando una salvación ante la negativa de su torpe pregunta en un inglés mal dicho y machucado sobre si acaso hablaban español, porque al parecer ella solo sabía el básico inglés y aún así estaba hecha un nudo al hablarles, pidió un momento para correr en busca de caballería, regresando al rato dándole fuertes empujones a otro camarero con cabellos oscuros donde destacaba un mechón verde y gafas que por poco se le caen entre los fuertes empujones de la chica mientras le decía algo en español, parecía suplicarle ayuda de manera desesperada, inmediatamente que el chico tomo riendas de las órdenes, la otra se fue felizmente saltando, como si la hubieran liberado de un castigo abominable. A diferencia de aquella chica, él si dominaba inglés y fue perfectamente capaz de tomar sus órdenes después de explicarles sobre el menú; pronto Hiro fue completamente excluido de las conversaciones, su única salvación era el vaso de agua con hielo frente a él, porque de esa manera se atragantaba en busca de no ser notado de manera irracional mientras su hermano era bien recibido en la conversación de la familia de la alquimista. Honey parecía abochornada por los temas de conversación que su tía y madre tocaban, como hablaban en inglés para que Tadashi comprendiera el también fue capaz de entenderlos; sus condolencias a Honey Lemon, que ahora apartaba el vaso con agua para atragantarse con pan que habían dejado en una canasta tejida. Hiro se hacía diminuto en su puesto, ignorando los parlotear de los primitos de Honey que simplemente no comprendía más allá del saludo, aunque parecían insistentes en querer hacerlo hablar.

Tadashi, le debes muchas gomitas y dulces a tu paciente hermano menor que odia a los niños pequeños y se ve puesto aprueba por unos revoltosos enanos a los que no puede meterles un buen pellizco para que dejen de parlotear.

La comida había llegado, después de que la familia de Honey haya dado las gracias por los alimentos, se engulleron todo lo que estaba a su alcance, de hecho, Hiro no llevaba ni la mitad de su tazón de caldo cuando Martina, la primita de Honey de apenas ocho años, pedía para repetir otro enorme plato de comida. Hiro sentía la insistente mirada de la madre de Honey sobre su persona, que lo ponía más nervioso, gracias a Dios dejaron una jarra enorme llena de agua para poder rellenar su vaso y volver a atragantarse de la refrescante bebida que no calmaba sus nervios pero si le ayudaba a disimular un poco su existencia, o al menos eso sentía, que aquel vaso de vidrio era como un escudo protector ante preguntas e incómodos inicios de charlas no deseadas.

— Oye, si te estás aburriendo no debes matarte para resolverlo — la mujer le miró con calma, mientras apartaba el vaso de los labios de Hiro. El pobre sentía que acababan de atravesar su escudo con una lanza de plata, diablos, debería socializar.

— Perdón — fue todo lo que dijo, aunque la mujer solo le sonríe con aires cálidos y una mirada maternal. Le tomo de las mejillas apretandolos sin cuidado para luego dejarlo hablar con su hija, la madre de Honey era la única a la que le había escuchado el nombre de la misma. Porqué ni siquiera Tadashi la llamaba Herminia. Tocó el hombro de su hermano para acercarse a su oreja y murmurar: —. ¿Ya sabías que se llamaba Herminia? — pregunto posando su mirada en Honey y regresarla a su hermano, que solo atino a asentir con la boca llena de comida

— Solo su familia la llama así — dijo sin mayor importancia, llevando una cucharada de frijoles negros a su boca para regresar a la conversación que tenía con la tía de Honey, a la cual, Hiro no había sentido que dejara de hablar desde hace un buen rato. Todos en aquella familia hablaban hasta por los codos, él era el único que se mantenía callado y con la mirada fija en su tazón aún medio lleno. Una vez finalizó con su caldo, apartó el plato y le susurra a su hermano que iría al baño.Había hecho el plan de escapar por la ventana, comprar un boleto de avión a Suiza y nunca jamás volver a ayudar a su hermano con respecto a su relación con Honey, porque Tadashi de verdad que ponía aprueba su paciencia y su tolerancia con todo esto de la novia y la aceptación, el futuro, el montón de cosas que tenía planeado a la larga junto con Honey y etcétera de etcéteras. Lamentablemente, su plan se vio frustrado ante la ventanilla rectangular que estaba a dos metros del suelo, dejando corto su metro setenta. Puta vida.

Como no podía escapar a otro país, se resigno a simplemente escapar de la mesa, quedando en la barra justo en frente de las vitrinas de postres y el menú de los mismos. Su mirada quedó enganchada al menú, intentado descifrar las letras y palabras que se encontraban en el menú, aunque fue lo suficientemente astuto como para darse cuenta que había un helado dibujado a un lado de una de las palabras, suponía que vendían helado. Su mirada se posó en la persona que atendía la barra. Diablos, era la misma chica que hace poco había huido de su mesa como si hubiera huido de la fiebre amarilla. Capto sus atención al carraspear la garganta, la pobre pegó un brinco hacía atrás soltando un gemido asustada, como su tuviera algo en la cara que fuese repelente a ella. Los ojos de la camarera rodaron por su alrededor como si buscará alguna salvación o alguien más a quien dejarle la carga. Trago en seco al verse sola. Le mostró una sonrisa torcida, obviamente nerviosa

— ¿Que le puedo ofrecer? — hablo en español, al no tener idea de cómo decirlo en inglés, esperando que la entendiera. Hiro en esos momentos, desearía no haber sido tan repelente al idioma español y tal vez no estaría espantando a la chica. Estaba por hablar cuando otro camarero llegó y le dijo algo a ella, pudo distinguir como los ojos se le iluminaban y como apartaba el delantal con una sonrisa enorme para pasárselo al recién llegado. Había acabado su turno y podía ir a descansar media hora, bendito sean los horarios de medio tiempo.

El recién llegado, apartó el delantal y luego miro a Hiro para repetir exactamente la misma oración que la chica, en el mismo idioma. Hiro bufó enfadado.

— ¡Perfecto! Otro desentendido al que deberé hacerle mímica para pedir un helado — murmuró enojado —. Me prometieron una cena gratis, no camareros ignorantes — como estaba hablando en inglés, suponía que aquel camarero no comprendía nada, por la mueca que puso, quiso creer que estaba en lo correcto. El camarero al no ver ninguna orden, se dedicó a limpiar la barra con un pañuelo azul y desinfectante. Hiro suspiró, quería helado, fue como un antojo repentino en el que deseaba hundir sus frustraciones y su estrés del día ¿Cómo hacía para pedírselo a alguien cuya barrera de idioma los dividía?

Traductor de Google sería una buena opción ¡Cierto! Dejo el teléfono al ser sacado a patadas de su habitación por su hermano y su afán de "¡Que llegamos tarde, los suegros me esperan!"

Tadashi, ya van tres de tres.

— ¡Hey! — llamo al camarero que le miró con simpleza, acomodando uno de sus mechones café tras la oreja, tampoco es como si tuviera el cabello extremadamente largo, solo tenía un flequillo y los mechones algo desordenados, que caían en pequeñas ondas casi imperceptibles. Su mirada chocolate con un brillo lejano naranjo le perforada con insistencia, casi le preguntaba que necesitaba, hizo una pequeña mueca frunciendo los labios y de esta manera movió sutilmente su lunar a la par de su boca dejando algo marcado un hoyuelo.

Heterosexualidad ¿Quién te conocé?

— ¿Sí señor? — volvió a hablar en español, Hiro tomó aire y lo expulsó por la boca, ignorando la melódica voz del chico

— No se español — fue todo lo que dijo, el camarero estaba por hablar cuando Hiro le interrumpe —. Quiero un helado extra grande de vainilla — fue una orden y la dijo con suma lentitud, deletreando cada palabra en busca de ser comprendido, como si de esta manera se le hiciera más fácil al chico captar su petición. El camarero frunció la nariz y el entrecejo, con una nueva mueca de confusión

— ¿Helado? — repitió lo que dijo Hiro, como si no comprendiera de lo que habla. Hiro no podía creer que no le hubiera entendido, después de todo la palabra helado debería ser universalmente comprendida sin importar el idioma ¿Acaso este joven no sale por la calle y ve los anuncios de helado? ¡Decía clarito y raspado exactamente lo que quería y dudaba que él no comprendiera una palabra tan básica!

— ¡Si! ¡Helado! — deletreo nuevamente, acumulando toda la paciencia que tuviera disponible. Él camarero llevo su dedo índice cerca de su labio, justo bajo el mentón como si meditara la petición de Hiro, chasqueo los dedos como si hubiera entendido. Porqué Hiro se dió cuenta que no le comprendió cuando le pasó un sobre de salsa de tomate

— ¡Helado! — anuncio alegremente el mesero, dispuesto a regresar a limpiar la barra, creyendo haber cumplido el capricho del cliente. Hiro negó y llamo nuevamente la atención del camarero

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Esto no es helado! ¡Es salsa! — ¿En qué mundo se podía confundir la salsa con el helado? Sin importar el idioma, una cosa es salsa y otra es helado. De verdad que estaba tratando con un alma inculta e ignorante

— ¿No? — repitió el camarero ladeando levemente la cabeza, con sus ojos destellando en confusión. Cosa que a Hiro se le hizo adorable, pero como estaba discutiendo el hecho de que le dió un sobre de salsa y no una copa de helado como hubiera querido, ignoro el gesto y siguió con su protesta.

— ¡No! Helado es helado, es... ¡Así! — señaló al menú, el dibujo de la copa de helado. El camarero soltó un "¡Ah!" Al supuestamente comprender lo que Hiro pedía ¡Pero había que tenerle paciencia, pero mucha paciencia! Porqué trajo fue una cuchara, sonriendo orgulloso. Hiro llevo su mano derecha a impactar contra su frente, se sentía enojado e impotente al no poder comunicarse como Dios manda. Pero diablos ¿Que le hizo creer al chico que quería una cuchara? ¿Acaso era imbécil o se hace? —. No, no... Helado...

Ahora tenía un vaso de agua con hielo en frente, un pequeño tic se presento en el ojo derecho de Hiro que estaba a un suspiro de sujetar su cabello y arrancarlo mechón por mechón. Simplemente tomo el vaso, y se dedicó a ahogarse con el agua a nueva cuenta ¡Que excelente la llave de la que provenía el agua! ¡Que fresca y sabrosa agua para pasar los males!

¡Dios! Todas esas veces que dijo que un ser omnipotente como tú era imposible que existiera olvídala y regálale un poco de paciencia, y de esa manera te promete ir a misa todos los domingos

— ¿Algún problema señor? — y gracias a Dios que es ateo, porque llegó el mismo camarero que la había atendido con anterioridad como una especie de salvación

— ¡Si! ¡Que esté cavernícola no entiende inglés y me estoy desesperando! — exclamó dejando el vaso de agua a un lado con un fuerte golpe. El camarero frunció el entrecejo

— ¿Se refiere a Miguel, señor? — le pregunto extrañado, la mirada de él paso sobre el otro que se limitó a encogerse de hombros poniendo rostro de desentendido total, como un niño chiquito evadiendo su culpa. El mesero simplemente le miró —. Perdonelo señor ¿Que le puedo ofrecer? — finalmente pudo pedir su helado. Que a los diez minutos llego en una copa grande. Hiro frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta de su error

No pidió gomitas como un extra para su helado

Él no comía helado sin gomitas, eso era un crimen. De hecho, casi todo lo comía con gomitas de acompañante, en especial si se trataba cosas de dulces. Estaba dispuesto a pedirle al camarero que si le entendía, pero se había retirado.

Puta vida, de nuevo.

Intento encontrarlo con la mirada, pero no estaba en ningún lado, si se levantaba dejaría su helado desprotegido, pero de verdad quería gomitas. Miró al frente, el camarero que ahora sabía se llamaba Miguel le daba la espalda mientras se movía suavemente a la par de su brazo, ya que su mano sostenía un paño húmedo con el cual limpiaba la superficie de la barra. ¡UF! Que vista tan gloriosa le ofrecía esos pantalones ajustados del uniforme del moreno

Dios bendiga a quien los diseño

— ¡Hey! — captó de inmediato la atención. En su diccionario mental buscaba "gomitas de oso" pero simplemente no era capaz de hacer conexión entre el inglés y el español. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez si hubiera usado su conocimiento básico de español para pedir un helado, tal vez y solo tal vez no le habrían regalado un sobre de salsa de tomate. Respiró hondo, esto era un treinta y tres doce porque no sabía cómo diablos se dice gomitas en español —. ¿Tienes ositos de goma?

— ¿Perdón, como? — estaba seguro de que solo le resaltaba la barrera imaginaria y amplia entre ambos, la barrera de diferentes culturas y lenguajes que les impedía comunicarse. Después de esto, se propondría a sí mismo estudiar más el español y como plus el portugués.

— Ositos de goma — repitió, quiso llorar cuando el mesero le trajo maní ¡El es alérgico al maní! Le intento agregar a su helado, más Hiro de inmediato se lo hecho atrás negando que esa no era su petición. Se vio en la obligación de levantarse y buscar por todo el restaurante al camarero que si le entendía, dio cuatro vueltas rápidas por el restaurante sin éxito en su búsqueda. Su helado estaba medio derretido, no le quedó de otra que cometer el atroz crimen de comer sin sus preciadas gomitas su helado de vainilla.

¿Cómo diablos se dice "gomitas" en español? Sería buen momento para tener Yahoo respuestas. Si tan solo tuviera su teléfono a la mano

Una vez iba por la mitad del helado y con una cucharada a medio ir a su boca, se dio cuenta de un detalle. Había venido acompañado de Honey Lemon, Honey Lemon es latina y habla español, portugués e inglés, Honey Lemon sabe como comunicarse con estos seres a los que no entiende, Honey Lemon sabe decir "ositos de goma" en español. Quiso chocar su cabeza una y otra vez contra la barra al darse cuenta de su grado de estupidez, al haber ignorado ese insignificante detalle que pudo haberle ayudado hace un rato nada más.

Dándose cuenta de esto, se fue rápidamente en dirección a la mesa donde estaba la familia de Honey. Su presencia había pasado desapercibido por completo, nadie se fijó ni cuando se fue ni cuando llegó, solo Honey y Tadashi

— ¡Ya habíamos pensado que te trago el inodoro! — dijo Honey viéndolo con una sonrisa, Tadashi estaba por decirle algo, pero Hiro tomo a Honey y se la llevo, explicándole rápidamente sobre el tema, aunque Honey no entendió más qué algo sobre gomitas y un helado. Llegando a la barra, Honey vio un helado a medio comer y algo acuoso de vainilla y atendiendo un joven que ella identificó de inmediato

— ¡Miguel Rivera! — exclamó alegré ignorando la petición de Hiro, llamando la atención del mencionado cuya mirada se iluminó en alegría

— ¡Herminia! — exclamó de igual modo el moreno, que se acercó a darle dos besos en la mejilla a Honey, cosa que ella igualmente hizo. Hiro se quedó mudo ¿Se conocen? Entablaron conversación, tan pronto Honey se sentó donde anteriormente el estaba, e incluso tomo una cuchara de su helado a medio comer para hablar con aquel joven... Por cierto, hablan español y Hiro entiende un carajo de lo que dicen.

Se sentó a un lado de Honey, esperando que recordara que él la había traído para pedirle un favor. Pero como los buenos latinos que son, hablaron hasta por los codos de trivialidades que Hiro no entendía, quedandole como único remedió, esperar que su amiga y el mesero terminarán de hablar. Solo ocurrió cuando otro cliente tomo puesto al otro lado de la barra y Miguel fue a atenderlo

— Te comiste mi helado — dijo Hiro apoyando su mejilla en la palma de su mano, Honey saco la última cucharada de su boca, anteriormente con helado para ver la copa vacía y luego a Hiro, repitió este proceso hasta mostrar una sonrisa apenada

— Disculpa, pediré otro con gomitas ¿Me imagino? — Honey había unido cables, entendiendo más o menos que Hiro había querido pedir ositos de goma y que no sabía cómo se dice. Hiro solo asintió, Miguel había regresado justo cuando Hiro soltó:

— Si, porque ese chico bonito pero imbécil no me entendió ni rábano — hablo fastidiado, Honey miró a Miguel y luego a Hiro, soltando una pequeña risa traviesa para pedirle el helado, hablando en español.

¡Y finalmente! Podía comer su helado de vainilla con gomitas en paz. Nunca había sabido mejor y ahora sabía cómo se decía "gomitas" es español.

En un parpadeo quedo sin helado y con ganas de irse, cosa que la familia de Honey compartía, pues tenían más planes para seguir su costumbre de conocer mejor al nuevo yerno de la familia. A Tadashi y a Hiro le esperaba una larga caminata lleno de historias, chistes y muchos bocadillos para picar.

Hiro se levantó no sin antes pagar junto con Honey. Solo se dió la vuelta, dando tres pasos para escuchar la melódica voz de Miguel hablarle en perfecto inglés

— Vuelve pronto, guapo

Hiro le hizo competencia al color rojo que tenían los tomates.

Hola :D

Eto... No sé qué decir :'3

Bueno, la historia pertenece a la sombris (SdlVAndA) y me dijo que la escribiera a modo de One Shot porque que el no sabe desarrollar, y que esto y que aquello y yo como "vale" y henos aquí :D También tuvo la amabilidad de hacer la portada w

Gracias por la atención y buen día

Por cierto, los frijoles negros son caraota. O al menos así se le dicen en Venezuela :3 no se como se diga en otros lares

Bueno...

Los amo, bye


End file.
